nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's THE COMICS
chapters Seems you are working on the chapter stuff, thanks a lot. You could modify my translations too as I just roughly did that in a hurry. You may see previously it is stated there are 10 chapters, which is including those lines i used column-span. And actually they are quite complicated for auto-structuring the chapters. *the outline has 5 pages, merely covering the second-half of the first season Nanoha *the prologue of aces has 16 pages, a real prologue like a separate chapter, even covers a summoning spell I'm going to add later *the "digest" has only 2 pages, merely covering anime episode 10~13 *the epilogue has 20 pages, a real epilogue... covering Blast Calamity There is such a problem because the "reports", the prologue and the epilogue are initially published on different magazines. So... see if you have any idea to deal with this. --K.Hayes 16:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I am afraid that until I have read the manga myself, I will not be able to come up with a meaningful structure at all. -__- --Koveras Alvane 17:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::^__^ you can make it --K.Hayes 18:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::perhaps we could treat it as 8 chapters (to include prologue and epilogue), and state the "Report I/II/III/IV/V/VI" in front of the chapter's title? --K.Hayes 18:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::since the chapters for MOVIE 1st THE COMICS has a similar problem... the original chapter numbering is Sequence:0-1 to 0-4, 1-1 to 1-10, 2-1 and Final Sequence. --K.Hayes 19:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've now read the A's manga. Basically, we have 8 chapters in total: Report 0 (The Prologue of ACES), the six chapters already on the list, and Bonus Report (Epilogue of ACES). For simplicity's sake, let's refer to Bonus Report as chapter 7. It will all add up then. As for the Movie manga, I still have to read up on it. --Koveras Alvane 20:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::There are two chapter 2s in the list, is there any problem over it? @@ And quite complicated is, the Prologue is chronologically (as well as in the offprint) after chapter 3. (Fate passed the exam, and Wolkenritter started collecting pages.) Will it be possible to... say make it Report 3.5...?! ; ) --K.Hayes 17:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, we have a problem with the semantic properties in the second chapter article at the moment (see Talk:Fate Testarossa Takes Examination), and I have already contacted Wikia about it, but they have yet to reply... Sorting the Prologue between 3 and 4 is pretty simple technically, however, I don't see a reason for it, since a) it opens with a recap of the story until now (which is usually placed at the beginning) and b) it's called "Prologue" and was obviously intended to come first. I added the note about manga chronology to the second sentence of the summary, that should do it. --Koveras Alvane 18:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Noted, good. I'm going to work over the spells... dividers... new vivid characters... but i am so busy at work =( --K.Hayes 19:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::There is one thing to do here still, however. Do you have the publishing dates of individual chapters of this manga? --Koveras Alvane 19:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Added months only. Seems too difficult to track the exact day. --K.Hayes 15:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Isn't there a list of all Megami Magazine issues somewhere on the net? o_O --Koveras Alvane 08:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Actually it is always 30th since 2000, but when 30th falls on weekends or public holidays it will be published 1 or 2 days earlier...? --K.Hayes 16:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Uhm, July 31, 2005, when chapter 1 was published, was a Sunday... --Koveras Alvane 19:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::No idea at all... --K.Hayes 20:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC)